Angel, down down we go together
by Flannya
Summary: Camino a una junta mundial, Alemania se topa con la persona menos esperada, y tristemente empieza a recordar su duro pasado y su presente. Porque por desgracia, hay naciones que no son muy afortunadas. GerxOCFem!Mexico. Denle una oportunidad!


**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportándose!**

**Oh, si, como adivinaran...otro fic! (bueno creo que es algo obvio XD). Una idea que salio tras escuchar la canción de Morrisey "Angel,down down we go together". Es un GerMex, basado en la canción y tocándo los puntos dolorosos de la tragedia mexicana.**

**Espero les guste! (Y escuchen la canción ;D)**

**WARNING: horrores ortográficos, de dedo y demás Se que no merezco el perdón divino por no revisar el texto al final, pero se que son comprensivos.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Angel, down down we go together**

Alemania caminaba por la rica alfombra desplegada en el pasillo de piso de madera que conducía a la sala de juntas. Su porte marcial y recto caminaba a grandes zancadas, la cabeza bien en alto, los ojos azules serios viendo al frente, siempre al frente, y sus brazos moviéndose levemente enfrente y atrás conforme caminaba en perfecta sincronía. Tras varios años de vida rígida y recta, el estilo militar era algo que ya tenia en la sangre y pasaba a ser parte de el.

El teutón rubio vió su reloj y no pudo gruñir en disgusto. Una hora con treinta y siete minutos y veinticuatro segundos tarde. Tarde! Claro, no había sido su culpa. Su jefe y el jefe de Suiza los habían retenido para discutir ciertos asuntos políticos. Y aunque si bien estaba justificado el hecho de porque Alemania no estaba con las demás potencias, era algo que aun asi no le agradaba. Con el reloj corriendo por las venas no le gustaba la idea de llegar tarde a una reunión mundial. El rubio dio un suspiro exasperado mientras que se pasaba una mano por el perfectamente peinado cabello. Sería inutil preguntarle a Italia de que habían estado hablando, aunque seguramente el castaño le tendría un lugar reservado. Tomando una nota mental decidió que lo mas prudente y producente sería hablar después con Japón. El serio y responsable asiatico no pasaria por alto ningun detalle de la junta y le daria un reporte completo y satisfactorio.

Contento de su decisión y algo mas tranquilo, el alto rubio se ajusto el nudo ya perfecto de la corbata azul marino y se paso una mano encima de su hombro izquierdo, como si se quitara una pelusa de su impecable traje café. Finalmente, tenia que estar bien presentado y dar una buena impresión para la junta con los demás países.

El pasillo, pulcro y de un inmaculable blanco era largo y sin ventanas, mas con varias puertas de madera obscura a lo largo, parecía eterno. Alemania, apresuro el paso, esperando que eso le ganara un poco mas de tiempo y poder llegar a escuchar algo importante.

Y de pronto escucho un suave murmullo.

El teutón se detuvo en seco, sus zapatos boleados y brillantes haciendo un susurro al detenerse en la mullida alfombra. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, el alemán se volteó, solo para comprobar que nadie venia tras de el. Por un breve momento penso que era algún empleado, llevando agua o café al salon. Pero nada. No habia nadie mas que el, parado quieto en el pasillo.

Sin darle mayor importancia, el rubio reanudo su marcha, pero a los pocos pasos esuchó de nuevo el murmulló. Ahora ya intrigado, la nación se irguió totalmente y volteo algo el cuello, agudizando su bien amaestrado oido.

Si, habia alguien cerca.

Por un breve instante se olvido de la junta y su premura. Y no por el hecho de que fuera entrometido, sino por el hecho de que NADIE deberia estar por ahi. Nadie que no fuera una nación claro esta. Y hasta donde sabía, todas las naciones estaban en el salon de juntas. Habia un polizón cerca, o algun espia, y esa idea hizo que el hombre frunciera el ceño.

Con increible suavidad y silencio, pese a su gran tamaño, el aleman se deslizo unos pasos por la alfombra, atento a cualquier sonido extraño. El murmullo, constante, provenía de alguna puerta. Suavemente Alemania se dirigió a la primer puerta a su derecha y acercó el oido tanto como pudo mientras contenía la respiración. Nada. Dio unos pasos más, a la siguiente puerta, y volvio a acercarse, pero nuevamente no escuchó nada. De hecho, el sonido era mas tenue.

El aleman entrecerro un poco los ojos alejandose de la puerta. Si por este lugar del pasillo, el sonido era menor, seguro el polizón se encontraba puertas atrás. El alto hombre dio media vuelta, ahora totalmente decidido a encontrar a la persona escondida. Porque solo una persona que murmulla esconde algo. Y si alguien esconde algo es porque es algo importante, su larga vida militar se lo había enseñado y el lo había aprendido de mil y una diferentes maneras.

En silencio, el rubio se dirigió a la puerta contraria a la que estaba, del otro lado del pasillo. Mientras se acercaba a ese lado el murmullo aunque era muy suave se volvió algo mas claro, pero muy levemente. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero no alcanzó a escuchar nada.

Entonces vio la puerta seguida a esta, que ya habia pasado. Con pasos extremadamente lentos y cautos se acerco, como acechando a una presa, mientras que tenia la vista fija en la manija dorada. Con cada paso que daba el murmullo era algo mas claro. Justo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta acercó el oido derecho y claramente pudo escuchar que el murmullo venía del interior. No podia distinguir palabras algunas, pero podía estar seguro de que ahí estaba la presencia de alguien.

Lentamente llevo su mano a la perilla y la tomo con fuerza sin dejar de escuchar ni un solo momento algun cambio en el murmullo que denotara que habia sido descubierto. Pero no. El murmullo era constante. El corazón del ojiazul empezó a latir con fuerza mientras controlaba la respiración y pudo sentir que transpiraba levemente. Era ahora o nunca.

De golpe, Alemania abrió la puerta, estrellandola con un gran estrépito en la pared, mientras que entraba en el umbral del recinto.

"WER IST DA?!" bramó el rubió fúrico y tomando un aire amenazador a quien quiera que estuviera ahí.

Una pequeña persona parada en el otro extremo de la habitación se volteó de golpe totalmente sorprendida, mientras que ponia las manos en el alfeizar de la ventana tras ella al ser descubierta y encaraba al rubio.

Alemania palideció al reconocer a la persona, y hasta dió un paso hacia atrás sorpendido. Ahí recargada en la ventana, habia una menuda y pequeña mujer vestida con un saco negro y una camisa blanca formal que abrazaban sus llenos pechos y su pequeña ajustada falda negra envolvía sus curvas caderas y le llegaba levemente arriba de las delgadas y torneadas piernas morenas que terminaban en unos pequeños pies en altos zapatos de tacón. Pese al aire formal de la mujer, Alemania la reconoció en un segundo. Su delgada cara morena, sus labios rosados y llenos y esos grandes ojos almendrados negros con largas pestañas que le miraban abiertos de par en par. La mujer de hermosos cabellos largo negros y lacios que le caían hasta la espalda baja le sostenía la mirada.

Lo único que no encajaba con la mujer, eran sus lindos ojos llenos de lágrimas, que le caían por las mejillas, su labio inferior temblando, y aquella mirada triste y asustada, como un animal salvaje que es tomado por sorpresa.

"Me..Mexiko...?" preguntó extrañado el teutón, sin entender ni esperar a la mexicana en ese cuarto.

Pero la mujer no le dijo nada. Sin que el alemán diera tiempo, en un segundo la pequeña femina atravezó el cuarto y se lanzó al pecho del teutón mientras se agarraba fuertemente de las solapas de su saco mientras rompía en un llanto inconsolable.

"LUDWIG!" gritó mientras que hundía su cara empapada en su pecho.

El aleman dio un paso atras por la fuerza que se lanzo la latina contra el y abrio los brazos por reflejo al tenerla de pronto pegada a el. Rapidamente sintió que la sangre subia a su cara y sintió calor, al saberse enrojecer. Con los ojos como platos, duramente tragó saliva mientras veia hacia abajo la pequeña cabeza de la mujer y sentir su calido cuerpo temblar en espasmos incontrolables.

Que estaba pasando!?

El rubio aun con los brazos extendidos no entendía nada. Hacia un segundo estaba buscando a algun espía... Que por alguna extraña razón resulto ser México. Que hacía ella aqui? Porque no estaba con los demas? Porque estaba llorando? Que ocurria? Su ordenada mente no encontraba lógica en lo que estaba sucediendo y se sintió sumamente estupido al tener prendada a la mujer y el con los brazos aun extendidos. Pero que tenía que hacer en estas ocasiones?! Nunca habia leido manuales acerca de mujeres llorando...

Sintiendose enrojecer aun mas, tomo valor y tragando sonoramente saliva, lentamente, muy lentamente empezó a bajar los brazos hasta descansarlos en los hombros de la morena. Al hacerlo, se pudo percatar de lo pequeña que era, minuscula a su lado, pero ella solo se arrebujo mas en su pecho, aprentando mas las solapas de su saco (ahora arruinado), como si su vida misma dependiera de ello.

El unico ruido en el cuarto era el llanto de la mujer, uno lleno de dolor y que el teutón aunque no muy docto en asuntos sentimentales, supo que era algo serio. Envolvio los pequeños hombros de la morena con sus grandes y callosas manos, como si tratara de protegerla de algo.

"Mexiko..." empezó el aleman con su normal voz grave aunque trato de sonar lo mas suave posible. "Was...?"

Pero ella de golpe volteó hacia arriba a encararlo, y Alemania se detuvo en absoluto, al ver la mirada de la mujer. Una mirada dolida, llena de lagrimas, temor y miedo. Una mirada que el conocía muy bien...

"ALFRED!" pudo gritar la morena entre llanto "ALFRED ESTA MATANDO A MI GENTE QUE VA A SU CASA ATRAS DEL MURO! Y QUIERE ENTRAR A MI CASA A MATAR ILEGALES!"

La mujer rompió de nuevo en llanto y volvió a hundir la cara en el fuerte pecho del alto rubio, como si eso fuera refugio suficiente. El por su parte, tomo aire en sorpresa al escuchar eso y no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos en odio. Sin darse cuenta apretó fuertmente los dientes y tambien cerró sus manos mas fuertemente sobre los hombros de Mexico, algo posesivamente, olvidando sus dogmas respecto al espacio personal por completo. Lo sabia! El maldito americano tenia que haber sido el responsable!

"Maria..." empezó Ludwig, permitiendose usar su nombre humano.

Pero ella, negó con la cabeza, todavia pegada a el.

"Ya no puedo más Ludwig, ya no puedo, es demasiado..." dijo entre llanto, con la voz mas triste y derrotada que el aleman hubiera escuchado en su vida.

_...Angel, Angel, don't take your life tonight..._

"Que paso?" pregunto suavemente el teutón.

La mexicana tosió un poco, algo ahogada por sus lágrimas. Volteó la cabeza para poder hablar pero la recargo en el cuerpo del aleman.

"Alfred esta matando a mi gente que cruza el rio Ludwig! Solo por no tener papeles! Y quiere poner una ley que su policía pueda tener jurisdicción tambien en mi tierra! Para seguir persiguiendo "wetbacks" como el los llama!" dijo la mexicana la voz algo quebrada. "Mi gente solo quiere trabajar, no son delincuentes! No se como pudo convencer a todos que mi gente son un "peligro a la nación"!" terminó alzando la voz un poco en completa desesperación.

Ludwig asimiló la información rapidamente. Entendía y sabía la situación de la gente de María y su constante necesidad de ir al país vecino. De por si cuando el ojiazul de lentes anuncio la construcción del muro causo mucha indignación y miradas negativas entre las naciones, pero esto? En que estaba pensando el americano?

"Y nadie dijo nada! Nadie se opuso! Nadie me apoyo! Todos se quedaron sentados en sus sillas, con sus falsas morales , haciendose de la vista gorda, dejando que el gringo hiciera lo que quisiera!" dijo Maria, rompiendo en llanto de nuevo.

Alemania no pudo evitar sentir desprecio hacia sus similes. Algunos por cobardes, los otros por hipócritas. Porque no era la primera vez. Y no era solo con America.

_...I know they take and that they take in turn..._

Siempre era lo mismo con la mexicana. Misma historia, diferente cara. Todos y cada una de las potencias se habia enriquecido a cuestas de la mujer, con engaños...o a la fuerza. Ludwig no pudo evitar rodear ahora a la mujer en un abrazo con la mayor delicadeza que su musucloso y rigido cuerpo le permitia, como si eso fuera a protegerla del mundo. Porque si, eso queria. Protegerla de TODO el mundo. Porque las naciones que tenian un pasado con ella siempre la dejaban igual o peor. Rota y vacia.

_...They give you nothing real for yourself in return..._

Siempre habia sido el destino de ella, ser usada y luego descartada. Una y otra vez, como una vieja pelicula que ya se sabe el final._  
_

_...And when they've used you..._

Podía empezar con España hace 500 años... Como al conocerla la conquisto, la enamoro, la engaño y la traiciono, destruyendo el imperio de su padre, para luego someterla por 300 largo años... El recordó que en esos tiempos el mismo era el Sacro Imperio Romano, un joven adolecente de no mas de unos 16 años ,al igual que ella que era una adolescente. Pero incontables veces la encontró llorando en silencio en los viajes que hizo al Nuevo Mundo, viajes celosamente guardados y vigilados por España que llenaba sus arcas con el oro de ella, y calentaba su cama con su hermoso cuerpo.

_...And they've broken you..._

Y luego el Americano. Probablemente el que mas la lastimo. La engaño desde un principio con sus lindas palabras, con sus sueños de héroe, con su famosa "Doctrina Monroe"... Primero la alejo de España hasta que la convenció de independizarse. Pero aun no satisfecho la aisló de todo Europa, inclsuive la alejo de el. Y cuando ella estaba en sus brazos, increiblemente enamorada, la apuñalo por la espalda, la uso en la peor manera imaginable y la rompió. La rompió como mujer y como nación, de tal manera que Ludwig paso muchas noches en vela preguntandose por la joven, y todo el territorio que el le había robado. La dejó reducida a menos de la mitad de lo que era. Nunca se le iba a olvidar encontrarla en una ocasión tirada en el piso de su hacienda en Monterrey,casi muerta y delirante, como una muñeca rota.

_...And wasted all your money..._

Y el francés? Tampoco se quedaba atrás el galo de buenos modales y eterna sonrisa. La atacó en el momento mas vulnerable, cuando ella no tenia a nadie. Ludwig mismo, trato de ayudarla económicamente, pero sus jefes recelosos no le quisieron escuchar. Asi pues Ludwig se sentía impotente al no poder hacer mas por la morena en esos momentos, sacarla del hoyo donde España y America la habían puesto, como para que no saliera de ahi nunca. Pero el galo se adelanto. La ataco cuando estaba en una crisis y le obligo un Segundo Imperio. Y cuando la tuvo bajo su yugo la uso a su antojo. Lo sabía no por ella, sino por como el frances se vangloriaba de haber sometido en mil y un maneras a la hermosa flor mexicana...y haber probado su dulce nectar. El solo recuerdo le enfurecía al teutón. Una vez que la visitó (que lo hacía con excusas de comercios) la encontro llorando en una habitación tal y como lo hacia ahora. Solo que en esa ocasión, ella se compuso al Instante , seco las lagrimas y alzo la cabeza sosteniendo su dignidad en alto, dádole una sonrisa, su eterna sonrisa como si todo fuera a estar bien. Aunque nada iba a estar bien.

Porque el frances se aburrió de ella... Y se la dió al austriaco.

_...And cast your shell aside..._

El mismo lo recordaba a la perfección, porque por varios hermosos meses, la mexicana, aunque ajena, estuvo cerca, muy cerca de su propia casa, compartiendo techo con el austriaco. Otro que se cubria con una capa de estoicismo y etiquetas... Pero que cuidaba recelosamente a su pequeño tesoro, su musa, como una vez le escucho decir. Alemania, al tener cerca a la mexicana iba constantemente a visitarla, ella siempre con con una linda y amable sonrisa, aunque cuando miraba en sus ojos podía ver una infinita tristeza. En varias veces la veía mirar fijamente el horizonte, y suspirar, añorando probablemente su tranquilo hogar en el campo, lejos de en un mundo de pomposidad y frivolidad con vestidos pesados y opulentos..parecía un pajaro exótico perdido y enjaulado para decorar la esquina de un cuarto...

_...And when the've bought you..._

Y el Inglés igual. Con el la historia siempre habia sido la misma: se mantenia bajo un perfil de elegante eduación y modales caballerosos... Pero en realidad constantemente iba a visitar a la morena. Y la situación era siempre la misma: ofrecía aooyo economico... A cambio de ciertos favores. Favores que los jefes de ella siempre estaban dispuestos a otorgarle al ingles, con tal de que le perdonara la deuda economica. Asi era como el britanico se pintaba: un caballero en armadura... Cuando en realidad cortejaba desde hacia siglos a la mujer y en varias ocasiones la obligó a sucumbir a su merced con tal de perdonar la deuda...

_...And they've sold you..._

Y los jefes de ella solo la pasaban de mano en mano, quitandole poco a poco la vida, poco a poco su sonrisa...

_...And they've billed you for the pleasure.._

Porque las potencias asi la veian: una hermosa mina de oro... Y todos querian un pedazo. Solo que la sed de las potencias no se saciaba.

_...And they've made your parents cry..._

Ludwig levanto la mirada al techo. En cierta parte agradeció que el Gran Imperio Azteca y Gran Imperio Maya, padre y madre de la morena estuvieran muertos... Asi no verían la situación de Maria, ni su sufrir.

Alemania bajo la mirada y solo pudo ver con profunda tristeza a la morena en sus brazos. Como le gustaría poder tenerla asi...siempre...

Y si, desde que la conoció lo quiso. Pero el destino y el mundo es cruel. Y por mas que el aleman intentara estar con ella, algo se interponía: naciones, guerras, envidias, celos... Desde hacía ya mas de 400 años que la conoció la quiso. Pero no como Alfred, que la rompió, ni como Francis, que la obligó... La quiso para protegerla y cuidarla. Para amarla...

_...I will be here..._

Y siempre trato. Callado y paciente, reservado, pero siempre trato estar con ella. Como Sacro Imperio Romano, establecer grandes lazos comerciales para que ella creciera como pais y fuera fuerte e independiente. En sus guerras, tratando de ejercer presión para causar una negativa entre los demás europeos. En sus relaciones diplomaticas, siendo no solo justo, sino buscando siempre la mejor partida para que la mexicana fuera beneficiada, y no como Arthur, cuyos tratos la dejaban con dedudas de sangre. El siempre quiso estar ahi, a traves del tiempo y la distancia.

_...BELIEVE ME..._

Y aun con las guerras. Todavia recordaba su sueño como Alemania nazi: conquistar la mayor parte del territorio, ser poderoso. Pero compartir ese poder con ella. Fue hace años cuando el se puso en una rodilla ante los exhorbitados ojos de la latina y le extendio una mano enguantada, viendola expectante, casi implorante : "_Hagamos la guerra juntos... Hagamos la paz juntos..."_. Y ella rompió en un llanto de felicidad y se lanzo a su cuello, rodeandolo con sus delgados brazos mientras reia pletorica de felicidad. Y el la sostuvo contra si, tambien feliz.

_...I will be here...believe me..._

Pero nuevamente el destino no se los permitió. Pese al deseo de ambos, los jefes de ella, manipulados como titeres por Alfred y Arthur que veían con miradas rabiosas la felicidad de la morena, la apartaron del teuton en las guerras. Aun asi, el Aleman nunca desistió, y sabiendo que la morena estaba en plena revolución, procuro su bienestar, comprandole a buen precio cualquier material necesario para la guerra y convrtiendose en uno de sus principales compradores de materia. Porque el sabia, que incrementando e inyectando la economia ayudaria mas a la mujer. A diferencia de Alfred, que al hacerle prestamos le ponia lazo tras lazo en el cuello, dejandola endedudada y marcandola eternamente como suya.

_...Angel, don't take your life..._

Como le gustaria al teuton acabar con el dolor de la mexicana... Su mexicana...

_...Some people have got no pride..._

El español, el americano, el ingles, el frances, el austriaco... Todos ellos sin escrupulos, bebiendo la sangre de la mujer, dejandole sin vida, sin esa sonrisa que iluminaba su cara...

_...They do not understand the urgency of life..._

Porque si, el mundo de las naciones es uno cruel y despiadado, donde el mas fuerte sobrevive... y donde las mas puros son usados en maneras inimaginables. Como Maria.

El alemán no dijo nada. No había que hacerlo. Como si fuera hecha de cristal la abrazo fuertemente contra si, queriendo por un momento poder fundirse con ella, ser uno con ella. La morena seguia llorando, su cuerpo temblando aunque mas levemente. Ludwig se juró hacia muchos años que la protegería... Y lo seguiría haciendo... De pronto la idea de otra guerra no sonaba tan descabellada...

Porque lo que el sentía por ella nunca se fue. Nadie se lo quito. Y que si bien no lo exteriorizaba por su recta y rigida manera de ser, trataba de mostrarlo de alguna manera. Y ver a la mujer en ese estado le afectaba y frustraba de gran manera. Le causaba una impotencia enorme verla sufrir asi y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Ludwig bajo la cabeza para apoyarla sobre la de la morena, envolviendola, mientras que cerraba los ojos. Porque por unos breves momentos quizo pensar que ahi en sus brazos ella estaria a salvo, que nada le pasaría y ambos serian feliceS, que el tendría el poder y la fuerza de que todo estuviera bien, y alejar el dolor y las lágrimas de Maria Guadalupe.

"Ich liebe dich..." murmuró el rubio en un suspiro contra los cabellos de la mujer en brazos que seguia llorando, y que no alcanzó a escuchar la declaración del alemán.

_...I love you more than life..._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TwT Ludwig! Tan bello el!**

**Aquellas personas que no saben historia mexicana, solo expongo de manera un poco vaga como Mexico ha sufrido ante diversas potencias a lo largo de la historia...si lo se, con mas drama que un programa de la Señorita Laura pero que le hacemos XD iba acorde con la canción hahahaha!**

**(breves) Notas Historicas!**

**España: pa pronto el que conquisto México por 300 años. Hasta 1500-1810.**

**America: intervencion Americana 1846-48. America gana y compra (roba) todos los estados del norte: Texas, California, Nuevo Mexico, etc etc etc...Mexico pierde mas de la mitad del territorio nacional.**

**Francia: intervención francesa del 1838-39 y del 1862-67 Francia invade con pretexto de unos pasteles. Gana Francia y nos mete a fuerza un segundo imperio... Que esta en manos de...**

**Austria: El segundo imperio estuvo en manos de los Hasburgo, casa noble austriaca.**

**Inglaterra: desde antes de la independencia el eterno prestador de Mexico... Claro, que es re bueno pa las letras chiquitas y subir el interes de los prestamos. Y ni toquemos el tema del petroleo que a Arthur se le hace agua la boca.**

**Alemania: el eterno y silencioso enamorado. El pais que ha sido mas equanime en sus inversiones. En las guerras mundiales queria a Mexico como aliado. En la primera le mando el famoso telegrama Zimmerman pidiendo su participación (Hagamos guerra juntos, hagamos paz juntos). Si ganaban le devolverian los estados que aMerica le robo... Obvio Inglaterra cachó la carta y pues como que al gringo y al ingles no les parecio..por que sera?**

**En fin, un pequeño one shot! Comentarios? Sugerencias? Votos a favor de que Mexico sea uno con Alemania? :D Cartas de muerte? Reclamos? Ya saben, piquenle al botnocito de abajo!**

**En otros asuntos... Si...sigo trabajando en mi prumex no desesperen...T.T y en la semana ya sale el ultimo capitulo de "Mi nombre es..." ahi dense una vueltecita por mis fics! (que son como cuatro XD****)**

**Hay dos proyectos en mente a ver cual les late mas:**

**Opción uno: Canción de cuna para Sealand! (Arthur tiene problemas con Sealand y recurre a la nacion mas maternal... Mexico. Con canciones de Cri Cri por ahi metidas :D)**

**Opcion 2: Serenata (America va a casa de Mexico de visita, cuando ve que alguien se le adelanto y termina en una "heroica" idea)**

**Opcion 3: um... Una catafixia de Chabelo? XD**

**En fin espero les haya gustado ;) y espero saber su opinion!**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Saludos! :D**


End file.
